Soothsayer
The Soothsayer is an aged goat who was named for her unique gifts and abilities; it is unknown if she ever had a previous name. She serves as a supporting character in Kung Fu Panda 2. Blessed with the gift of second sight, she had served as advisor to the Peacocks her entire life. But after making a dark prediction about their son that resulted in the destruction of a village and nearly an entire species, she was burdened with guilt even after the young prince had been banished for his actions. It wasn't until twenty years later that her prediction came true, and she was able to help the "warrior of black and white" that she had prophesied would defeat Shen. Appearance The Soothsayer often acts mysterious. However, her credibility is often doubted given her humorous traits; of such include predicting things of seemingly little to no value, making her fortunes real by her own hands (for example, predicting pain in Shen's future, and then ripping off one of his feathers), and eating people's belongings (namely Shen's). It is usually unclear whether she is predicting things metaphorically or literally. While being by Lord Shen's side, she tried her best to make him reconsider his actions and take another path, given that she knows that if he doesn't, it will end with his demise. Despite his clear dislike of this trait, Shen considered the Soothsayer the only person besides himself he genuinely cared about, given that he had set her free in the oncoming pursuit of his plans rather than executing or imprisoning her in jail. The Soothsayer's wisdom was not to be taken lightly, and also seemed to possess a fatalistic, yet positive, perspective of her fortune-telling, as she displayed unwavering faith that Shen would indeed fall at the hands of Po—a faith that was satisfied at the end of the film. The Soothsayer also has great regard for history and tradition, as shown when she angrily lambasted Shen for destroying the Tower of the Sacred Flame, which had been the Peacocks' ancestral home for centuries. Powers and Abilities As shown when she read Shen's future at his insistence, she seems to use personal effects of someone (e.g. Shen's feather and the hem of his robe) to read their future by burning the objects in a brazier and foreseeing their future in the smoke. Though she has no apparent skills in Kung Fu, she is not afraid to strike someone with her walking stick. She is also observed to be a skilled healer, learned in acupuncture, pressure-points, and making herbal medicine. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Kung Fu Panda 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Goats Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters